dwninjafandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Guide
Novice's Nook So you have decided to become a Ninja. What's next? Hopefully this page will act as a good primer, but I can't stress enough how important it is you explore the guild and read the books in the library yourself. Editor's note: Some of this information should probably receive its own page. The Nook can be a portal to these pages and provide context. Advancing Master Yung oversees the training of all Ninja. He likes to wander around the guild, so you will have to find him when you want to advance. He will give you a chore to do before he trains you. It is your responsibility to complete the task. There is a storage area where you can find tools, but again you will have to explore the guild (paying close attention to detail) to find it. "Hard work bears a clarity of purpose and a focus of intent. It serves our path well to develop these skills." --Master Yung Your first priorities, as a novice, should be combat skills. You will be able to gather more xp faster with better skills. It's not terribly important to focus on either unarmed (fi.un.striking) or sword (fi.me.sword) at this point, but it will be easier if you advance only one initially. When you start, you will not be able to advance past guild level 50 and all primaries will be capped at 50 levels. Once you pass the Chunin test you will be limited once again to 175 levels until you pass the Ru Noperi and become a playerkiller. At this point you will be allowed to advance to level 300 in the guild. Inhuming and the Chunin Test Inhuming is one of the most exciting experiences for a Ninja. To be allowed to close contracts you must pass a quiz given to you by Master Yung. He won't allow you to take the test until you are proficient in the skills needed to inhume (see the commands page for a list of skills) and no one can give you the answers. Don't worry if you don't pass the first time, you will be allowed to try as many times as you wish. Please remember that this is a test of your knowledge, so please don't ask others for answers. If you get stuck another member may be able to give you a nudge in the right direction, but I feel it is an important step in the training of every Ninja and an invaluable experience. On completion of the test you will be able to close NPC contracts. You won't, however, become a playerkiller or be able to close playerkiller contracts until you pass the Ru Noperi. Belts and Headbands Once you've gained the ability to inhume you may buy a brown belt or headband from Wun Hair Bun at the library entrance. Your belt or headband is your licence to kill, though you do not need it in your posession to inhume. The belts are very handy because they will sheathe any two blackened weapons sold in the equipment shop. If you use a headband be warned they are not very durable. You can read your belt/headband at any time to see who you have inhumed, how many times you've inhumed them, and who you have inhumed for (the Ninja, Mano Rossa, etc). Once you have closed 5 contracts for the Ninja you may graduate to a black belt/headband. These items also allow you to read the guild charter at any time. To do so simply make sure you are wearing it or have it in your inventory, then meditate on the way of the ninja. The Ru Noperi Once a Chunin has reached a certain level of experience (guild level 175) he or she may attempt the Ru Noperi. This is a test of knowledge, wit, and culture. The only advice I can give on preparing for this test is to be prepared to carry out any activity found within the guild. I cannot even tell you where the starting location is. That is your first challenge. Once you have completed the Ru Noperi successfully you will automatically become a playerkiller. To see the playerkiller contracts on any of the assassin specialization's books, including the Ninja scroll, you will have to have closed four of the NPC contracts for that book. I suggest reading my tips for new playerkillers as well. Poisons Poisons can be made in the poison lab near the herb garden and the restaurant. Ingredients can be found in the herb garden as well as other places in Bes Pelargic, and water can be drawn from the well. Long Nudle will sell you bottles and phials to store liquids. The books found in the Ankh-Morpork library are the best resources on poison making, but if you can't read the language I've duplicated the texts on this website. People tend to be protective of their poison recipes due to the amount of effort it takes to discover them, but most experienced Ninja will be happy to coach you on producing your poisons. Category:Player Guide